english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Felecia Angelle
Felecia Angelle (born July 27, 1986) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Eiga Kanmi *Absolute Duo (2015) - Sakuya Tsukumo (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Miu Osawa *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Hana Oshiroi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Uzuki (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Shaddy (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Momiji, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Funabori, Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Macaroni *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Aoi Asahina (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Mana Takimiya *Date A Live II (2016) - Mana Takamiya *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Cosette Shelley *Endride (2016) - Falarion (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Chloe McCaffery *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Holly Rose *Gangsta. (2015) - Alex Benedetto (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Strawberry Twin *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Aoi Yusa *High School DxD (2013) - Reynalle/'Yuma Amano' *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Reynalle/Yuma Amano (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Kotake (ep5), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Sayaka Miyata (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Black Bow *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Miyu, Additional Voices *One Piece (2015-2016) - Perona, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Shalltear Bloodfallen *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Fumio Futase *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Kae Tojo (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - 033H (ep9), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Haruka *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Emi Yusa/'Emilia' *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Nozomi Moritomo (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Ashitaba *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Haru (ep11), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Takiko Souma, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Satsuki Ranjo (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Eriko Oniyama (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Fighter *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Holly Rose 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Sakura Suzuhara, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Young Tsumugi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Hiana, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Supreme Kai of Time Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2016. Category:American Voice Actors